


Magic

by eleasofia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, better safe than sorry and all, heart-to-heart talk, i warned you so don't send me hate if you have a problem with this thanks and bye, they're still in high school so that's why underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleasofia/pseuds/eleasofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno has lost to Aoba Johsai, and Aoba Johsai has lost to Shiratorizawa, and a few nights after this Kageyama decides to take a walk because he just can't stop overthinking. Or the story in which Kageyama doesn't know what love is so he calls it magic instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is really cheesy.

The worst was probably over, but he would lie if he'd say that he had already gotten over the loss to Aoba Johsai. Knowing that they had lost against Shiratorizawa made it somehow better though. Seijou wasn't invincible after all. However, having played and lost against such a strong team made Ushiwaka seem even scarier.

In the end, all of that didn't really amount to anything because no matter how strong or scary the opponents were, Karasuno was going to defeat them all and go to the nationals. For now, he needed to focus on practising for the spring tournament. Remembering the frustration he was feeling at the moment was good, but he definitely needed to make peace with himself. He had been overthinking for the past days, considering what-ifs and feeling bad about his last toss - the toss that meant their defeat.

It was already late, past 10 pm, and he had club activities tomorrow in the morning before classes, but he simply couldn't sleep. At least it was Thursday which meant the week was almost over and maybe he was going to get a good rest over the weekend. But for now he was walking aimlessly through the neighbourhood. He had figured that fresh air might help him clear his mind and moving around might tire his body. So far it didn't help.

It was quiet and dark, the only light coming from a few light posts on the street. All the people had turned their lights off already, and it was like he was the only one awake at the moment. Kageyama felt like he was in another world, maybe even alone in the entire universe. It was a weird feeling but kind of calming. Unfortunately, it gave him even more time to think since there was nothing he could use to distract himself.

When he reached the street near a park, which lead straight to his old middle school, he saw someone's silhouette at the end of it. Maybe he should've been afraid because who the hell was roaming the streets at a time like this on a weekday except  for criminals. But then he realised he was doing the same.

He neither started to hurry nor slowed down his pace, and the stranger did the same. They walked towards each other for what felt like an eternity. After a while, Kageyama was pretty sure that the stranger was a man or at least a boy too. It was hard to guess an age since all he saw was still only a dark silhouette.

The next meters, which he walked towards the stranger, didn't really make a difference, but as soon as they stood under the light of the same street lamp, he realised that the person in front of him wasn't a stranger at all.

Oikawa stared at him with the same blank expression Kageyama was definitely wearing himself. The older boy didn't even look surprised to meet him here, and if Kageyama was honest to himself, he wasn't all that surprised either. They were in the same situation right now after all, weren't they?

"You look terrible," Oikawa said.

"You don't look any better," Kageyama responded.

It wasn't just a smart comeback because Oikawa really looked like he might pass out right in front of him. His skin was pale, his eyes were red with dark shadows underneath. Basically, the older setter was mirroring Kageyama's exhaustion perfectly. Yes, they definitely were in the same situation right now.

Oikawa sighed and ran his fingers through his messy hair. Kageyama had never seen him like this since he always looked neat and tidy and cheerful. Somehow seeing Mr. Perfect just as exhausted and hurt as he was himself made him feel better in an instant. And it made Oikawa actually seem a lot more human.

"You lost," Kageyama said after they had stared at each other in silence for a while.

"Yeah," Oikawa replied in a low voice, "But you lost too. You lost to _us_."

"Yes, we did. But in the end neither of us went to nationals this time," Kageyama said with bitterness.

When he realised that Oikawa was crying, he felt like he was in middle school all over again. Oikawa crying but declaring that he was going to crush Shiratorizawa - and Tobio-chan as well. At least he had managed to do half of what he had wanted to. To his own surprise, he neither envied Oikawa nor hated him for winning. In fact, he pitied him. But he probably looked just as pathetic and pitiful at the moment. Until now he hadn't even realised that salty tears were streaming down his face too.

"Next time we're going to win for sure," Oikawa declared with his voice unexpectedly firm.

"We're not going to lose either," Kageyama whispered as an answer because he didn't want his voice to come out weak.

"But one of us is going to lose in the end."

Kageyama didn't know what to reply to that, so he kept quiet. He knew that this was the truth, and no matter how confident they both were, there could only be one winner. Even if Karasuno would be able to beat Aoba Johsai, would they be able to beat Shiratorizawa too?

"I'm scared," Oikawa added after a while.

"I'm afraid of that too," Kageyama admitted as well.

It was weird to talk openly about his feelings, especially because he was talking to his former upperclassman, but Oikawa had started being honest, and Kageyama didn't know why he shouldn't be honest too.

"But you still have plenty of time for that", Oikawa said angrily, "This is going to be my last high school tournament!"

"You still have plenty of time for that, too. You'll go to college soon, and maybe they'll even scout you for the national team. It doesn't end after high school if you don't want it to."

"But I'm scared that I'll never reach my goals. No matter how hard I practice, I've never been good enough, and I'll probably never be," Oikawa said and raised his voice a little.

"I don't get how such an excellent and talented player like you can say something like that," Kageyama said a little confused and was almost immediately cut off.

" _Talented_ you say?! The one who is talented is not me! Nothing I do comes easily or naturally. I have to push myself past my limits to be on the level I am now. I ruined my knee to master that fucking jump serve that you, two years younger than me, learned just by watching me in like no time at all! In my life there's never been anything else besides practice and practice and practice, and still there are always geniuses like you or Ushiwaka! No matter what I do, I see you improving so fast, and I'm pretty sure by the time we see each other on the court again, you've already surpassed me. I tried to run away from you and never let you catch up with me, but just as I won't ever be able to reach Ushiwaka's level, I'll never be able to shake you off. It's unfair, and it pisses me off, but in the end, hard work will never win against talent," Oikawa practically shouted at him.

He was panting heavily and trying to regain his composure, but he obviously failed. A few minutes ago, tears had been running down his cheeks, but now he was crying for real, almost sobbing.

Kageyama reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of tissues to hand it to Oikawa. It felt like a déjà-vu, and suddenly he remembered that one moment back in middle school again.

Oikawa must've remembered it too since he said "Shut up!" and took the tissues even though Kageyama hadn't even said a single word. And then he suddenly knew the answer to one of the biggest riddles, which was Oikawa Tooru's behaviour towards him.

"Wait, does that mean in middle school you were..." Kageyama started but was cut off once again.

"Yes, I was jealous, and I didn't want to help you because from the first time I saw you play, I knew that you were definitely going to be a threat to me in the future," Oikawa said with bitterness, "You're a genius, a prodigy, and I'm no match for you, Tobio."

Oikawa had wiped his face and blown his nose with the tissue and looked a lot more composed than a few minutes earlier, but he still seemed to be very exhausted, and his eyes were red from crying too.

"Oi, what are you crying for, idiot?" Oikawa asked angrily.

Kageyama was surprised that Oikawa could easily tell that something had changed since he actually had been crying throughout their whole conversation so far.

"I'm happy," he said, "I think that's the greatest compliment I could've ever wished for."

"What? Are you stupid?" Oikawa replied even more irritated, "Then what about 'Kageyama, you're a great setter, we'd like you to play for the national team'?"

"I consider you a player that could be on the national team soon, and you feeling inferior to me is pretty much the same then, isn't it?" Kageyama said and smiled a little, and somehow Oikawa simply smiled back.

Kageyama was surprised when Oikawa closed the distance between them and placed his forehead on his shoulder. He was pretty sure that this couldn't be actually considered a real hug since Oikawa didn't put his arms around him, but his hands were gripping the fabric of his sweater at the sides of his arms tightly like he never wanted to let him go again. Real hug or not, Kageyama was pretty overwhelmed all the same. Oikawa took in a deep breath, and then let the air out of his lungs noisily.

"You know, I've always been too proud to admit that, but finally saying it out loud felt really good. It's like a huge weight was lifted off my chest, and I can finally breathe again," Oikawa said quietly.

"Maybe losing to you wouldn't be so bad after all since I won't have to be afraid of it every day anymore then," Oikawa whispered against Kageyama's shoulder after a while since the younger boy didn't respond.

"I think I can do that, I mean, defeating you," Kageyama said once he had finally found his voice again.

Oikawa being so friendly made him relax a bit, and somehow he even found the courage to hesitantly put his arms around him.

"At least you can try," Oikawa said with a small giggle and gently hugged him back.

Kageyama suddenly became very aware of the fact that he could feel Oikawa's hot breath against the side of his neck. And maybe it was just imagination, but it felt like there were lips touching the sensitive skin, and that felt like Oikawa was ... smiling? The second thing he became aware of was how close they were, and that he might actually like that, maybe even like it a lot.

His heart started beating faster, and he was pretty sure that Oikawa was able to feel it, considering that their chests were pressed together rather tightly. When he concentrated, he could feel Oikawa's heartbeat too, and it was ... also very fast?

Before he could even realise what was going on, Oikawa pulled back, but Kageyama definitely didn't want him too. He tightened the embrace, in which he was holding him, in order to stay like this a little longer. However, Oikawa didn't seem as if he wanted to let him go either. In fact, he had just moved his head and was staring straight into Kageyama's eyes. Now that he could see Oikawa's face, he knew for sure that he was smiling. It was a natural and warm smile, and if he was honest, Oikawa was really pretty even when he had just cried.

Kageyama thought that this might be a dream because he suddenly forgot about place and time. Everything stopped existing except for Oikawa and him, standing below this lamp post on a mild Thursday night.

 _'Maybe this is why people believe in magic,'_ he thought, and before he could think even further, their lips met.

Suddenly everything fell into place. It didn't feel awkward and weird anymore, and he moved just on instinct. Touching and kissing felt right and natural as if they'd already done that a thousand times. And finally he stopped thinking.

When Oikawa pulled back, took his hand, and turned around to leave, he followed him without asking where they were going. Right now, he probably would've followed him everywhere anyway. Their whole walk was just a blur.

He figured that that's probably how you feel when you're drunk or high or both. Just when he thought that maybe he could fly if he tried, Oikawa spoke again. Kageyama had thought that talking might destroy the atmosphere and bring them back to reality, but it didn't.

"I suddenly feel invincible," Oikawa said, and Kageyama understood without explanation. There probably was no explanation for it anyway, at least none he would be capable of understanding.

"You are," Kageyama whispered, and he suddenly felt like all his dreams from middle school had come true.

The day the person he admired the most praising and complimenting him was what he had imagined to be one of the greatest and happiest days of his life, and he hadn't been wrong about that. And being lead by Oikawa through the darkness was definitely the greatest journey he had ever been on. He had never been good at understanding proverbs, but now he got why people said that the journey is its own reward. Though he was actually pretty excited for what would come next.

After walking for what could've been several hours or only a few minutes, they reached their destination. Oikawa fished his keys out of his pocket and opened the front door of the house that was probably his home. Somewhere between taking their shoes and jackets off, Oikawa whispered that his parents weren't home, but they sneaked up the stairs on their tiptoes in the dark anyway.

In Oikawa's room there were many chains of lights, and when he turned them on, it looked like the room was filled with fireflies. They laid down on the futon on the floor and kissed again. What started out as gentle kisses became very quickly a lot more passionate until it felt like they were about to melt into each other, become one body and one soul. Kageyama thought that he wouldn't mind as long as they could stay like this forever.

Although he tried to put his brain on autopilot, some more thoughts kept coming, and he wasn't able to push them away completely. He still wasn't entirely sure if this was dream or reality, but if it was real, when was this going to end? And how? Without talking to Oikawa about it, he was sure that something like this wasn't going to happen anytime soon again. And he knew that their time was slowly running out. He feared to look at the clock and see that it might already be morning.

He definitely had to savour the moment as long as it was going to last. That's why he pulled Oikawa closer and shut his eyes as tight as possible. Right now there was nothing to see anyway. All he had to do was enjoy the touch and the somehow way to familiar scent and the oh so sweet taste of Oikawa's lips, sweeter than anything he had ever tasted before.

Kageyama felt like he was going to die from overstimulation since everything was almost unbearably intense. It was embarrassing how fast he'd gotten hard, but when Oikawa pressed his body against his, he could feel that the other one was rock hard too. A part of him wanted to rush things, but at the same time he still wanted this to last forever. Everything was still the same hazy blur, and he felt like he was controlled by a foreign power.

It was nice to just relax and enjoy and simply go with the flow but... what if Oikawa wasn't feeling the same way? Maybe it was like that for him because he has never been physically nor mentally close to anyone before. Maybe this was just the normal thing everybody was going to experience sooner or later throughout their lives. Maybe Oikawa had already felt like this while making out with a lot of other people. Maybe he was just getting all worked up about over nothing.

Just when he thought that, Oikawa pulled back. He was panting heavily, and Kageyama felt like the older boy was staring at him, but he still didn't dare to open his eyes.

"You okay?" Oikawa asked breathlessly.

"Yeah," Kageyama replied in a low voice.

"I already feel so much better," Oikawa continued, "Thank you."

"I also feel a bit better," Kageyama admitted and eventually opened an eye.

Oikawa smiled warmly and looked at him lasciviously with gazed over eyes. His cheeks were a little flushed, and his lips were swollen and red and all in all very seductive. The longer Kageyama stared back at him, the more he wanted to kiss him again. After a while, he gave in to the temptation.

"So you wanna go on, huh?" Oikawa asked lewdly between their kisses.

"Sure," Kageyama whispered, "It would be frustrating to stop before we're finished, right?"

Oikawa grinned lustfully before he took off Kageyama's shirt and once again kissed him passionately. Their lips only parted for a few seconds now and then to undress completely. From then on, it didn't take long until they were fully naked. Kageyama had thought that this couldn't get more intense, but feeling skin on skin, and Oikawa littering his whole body with soft kisses, nearly made him lose his mind.

When Oikawa slid one hand down between their bodies to take them both into his hand and stroke firmly, he came almost immediately and definitely harder than ever before. He thought that this might be the case because it was the first time that he had been touched by somebody else, but when Oikawa followed him shortly after with an unexpectedly loud moan, he was pretty sure that his orgasm had been intense too.

For a while, they just lay next to each other panting heavily. But as soon as the afterglow had faded, their bodies started to feel uncomfortably sticky, covered in sweat and semen. Oikawa stretched out and reached for a box of tissues to clean them up.

After that, Kageyama lay on his stomach and closed his eyes. He was tired and exhausted and actually felt like he could fall asleep now. Oikawa gently touched his back and caressed his skin with his long and slender fingers.

"Does your back hurt?" Oikawa asked after a while.

"A bit," Kageyama replied sleepily.

"Come on, let's take a hot bath. That'll make your muscles relax," Oikawa said with a warm smile and got up.

"Together?" Kageyama asked, and it might have sounded like he wanted some privacy when what he really meant was that he didn't want to be separated from Oikawa when they only had so little time left. But Oikawa seemed to understand.

"Sure, that's what I meant."

_\-------------------------_

The moment Kageyama entered the hot water in the bathtub, he already felt better, but when he let himself sink into Oikawa's arms, everything was just fine. Right at that moment, there was nothing else he could wish for. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes.

After a while, he felt Oikawa shift behind him. Kageyama sat up and turned around to look at the older boy. He obviously had dived under because his hair was wet now. It actually looked really weird since it was sticking to his head instead of being as fluffy as usually. Naturally his hair would look differently when it was wet, but Kageyama had never thought about it before. He giggled a little and reached out to touch it. Oikawa one just smiled, formed a bowl with his hands, took water in it, and poured it over Kageyama's head as well.

It was strange that such a simple thing like discovering how Oikawa's hair looked like when it was wet could make him this happy. Actually, everything he had found out about him today had been really interesting and exciting. After all, Oikawa had always been a riddle to him, and he was pretty sure that he could spend the rest of his life trying to solve that mystery and find out all his secrets, and most importantly, that he would never get tired of it.

After a while of splashing water at each other and laughing like little kids, Kageyama rested his head against Oikawa's chest and closed his eyes again. Oikawa tenderly running his fingers through his hair made him even sleepier, and in the end the only reason he got out of the tub was because the water had turned cold.

Oikawa took a towel and put it around Kageyama's shoulders before drying himself. The younger boy sat on the rim of the bathtub and watched carefully. The next secret he discovered was that Oikawa used a little bit of hairspray after blow-drying his hair to make it look like it usually did.

"So your hairstyle is not natural after all," he stated.

"Well, actually, it is. But the longer it gets, the messier it is, and I have to fix a few locks, that's all!" Oikawa explained a little bit irritated, but Kageyama simply smiled at him.

"You do nothing with your hair, right?" Oikawa asked after that, and Kageyama nodded.

The older boy made a few steps until he stood right in front of Kageyama. He turned on the hairdryer once again and gently ruffled Kageyama's hair while blow-drying it. Kageyama felt a little bit mothered, but he couldn't deny that he somehow liked it when Oikawa took care of him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it until Oikawa was finished and disappeared from the bathroom. Shortly after, he came back dressed with a pile of fresh clothes and handed them to Kageyama before leaving him alone again.

_\-------------------------_

When Kageyama entered Oikawa's room, the older boy was lying on his back on his futon, looking at his mobile. Kageyama slipped under the covers, and when he pressed his face into Oikawa's chest, he was immediately hugged tightly.

"When do you have to get up tomorrow?" Oikawa asked.

"At 5:30 would be good, I guess."

"Well, two hours of sleep have to be enough for you then," Oikawa said a little amused.

"There's nothing funny about that, and you have to get up early too, don't you?" Kageyama said irritated.

"At 6."

"That's not better at all!"

"Shut up!"

Oikawa turned off the light, and for a moment it felt like they wouldn't say anything more, but then Oikawa pulled Kageyama a bit closer and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Good night then," he whispered.

"Good night," Kageyama responded and pressed their lips together once again.

Oikawa seemed to be asleep very fast since his breath started to go regular almost immediately. Kageyama thought that maybe he should stay awake for the last two hours and don't sleep at all, so that he could savour every last bit of their time together, but he simply was too tired.

_\-------------------------_

He realised that he had failed because the next thing that happened was being woken up by Oikawa's annoying alarm sound. At least Kageyama knew now that this wasn't a dream.

Oikawa groaned and turned around to face Kageyama again. For a while, they just looked at each other with heavy-lidded eyes. Kageyama felt unable to get up. He actually felt more well rested than many nights before, but he neither wanted this to end nor leave the warm bed they shared. But eventually it had to end. Oikawa pressed a flighty kiss to his lips and got up first.

Since he had come here with nothing but the clothes he had been wearing, there wasn't much he could do before leaving. They stood at the front door and stared at each other for a while. It felt like the magical atmosphere would vanish as soon as he'd leave Oikawa's house and go home. But he had to.

"Next time we'll see each other will be on the court then," Oikawa said quietly.

"Yeah," Kageyama replied, "We're going to win."

"I'm invincible, did you already forget?" Oikawa asked, and Kageyama could've sworn that there was pain in his eyes.

"You are," he said, "But Seijou isn't."

Last night had felt like a dream, but now that it was drawing to a close, his heart started to hurt. Kageyama knew that the longer this would take, the more painful it would get. He closed his eyes and pressed their lips together one last time. Oikawa's hands were gripping the fabric of his sweater tightly again. He knew that he had to go, and that Oikawa had to let him go. He had no idea why, but somehow he knew that it was inevitable.

Kageyama pulled away and left without looking back even once. He knew that one day they'd be able to meet like this again. However, for now, all he had to do was move on and cherish those memories. And that was actually very easy to accept.

_'We still have plenty of time for that.'_

**Author's Note:**

> ..now that you've read it go listen to "Magic" by Coldplay :)


End file.
